Flower Petals
by Pandacchi
Summary: “Suka. Tidak. Suka. Tidak.” Sehelai kelopak terakhir menyusul helaian sebelumnya yang telah lebih dulu terjatuh. “Kau masih percaya pada ramalan kuno seperti itu, Sakura-chan?” NaruSasuSaku, NaruSakuSasu. RnR?


**Setting: **Pas Naruto Shippuden, sebelum NaruSakuSaiYama *ahem!* maksudnya sebelum Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato ketemu Sasuke.

**Warning: **Nope. Nada. Zip.  
Remember not to read if you don't feel like it :)

**Summary:** "Suka. Tidak. Suka. Tidak." Sehelai kelopak terakhir menyusul helaian sebelumnya yang telah lebih dulu terjatuh. "Kau masih percaya pada ramalan kuno seperti itu, Sakura-chan?" [NaruSasuSaku, NaruSakuSasu] RnR?

* * *

Sepasang bola mata _emerald_ yang terlihat sendu itu menelusuri setiap lekukan yang terukir di balik kaca tipis _frame_ di genggamannya. Senyuman tipis merekah di wajahnya saat menatap wajah salah seorang lelaki di foto, terlihat puas—namun juga terlihat sedih. Perlahan, ia meletakkan lagi _frame_ itu dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah taman Konoha.

Musim semi. Musim yang amat terdengar identik dengan namanya. _Spring_. Haru. Sakura. Ia tersenyum lagi begitu mengingat musim semi yang dilewatinya tahun lalu. Tahun lalu… saat **dia** masih menjadi warga desa Konoha. Saat **dia** masih menjadi bagian dari kelompok tujuh. Saat **dia** masih ada di sisinya, mendukung dan juga melindunginya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan salah satu pohon sakura, lalu duduk dan bersandar pada pohon besar itu.

"Sasuke… Kapan kau akan kembali?" Ia menatap langit di atasnya yang penuh dengan awan _cirrus_—bahkan awan pun tak berpihak padanya kali ini. Saat ia merasa sedih, tak sedikit pun awan-awan putih itu menunjukkan belangnya, begitu pula sang langit. Dengan kata lain, tak akan ada hujan hari ini yang dapat menyamarkan air matanya yang sudah hampir meleleh.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali, tak begitu yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya di hari yang terasa lambat ini. Sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh tepat di atas hidungnya, membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu yang menarik.

**-**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flower Petals © Kumiko AKA Panda**

-

Sehelai kelopak putih bunga lili melayang turun sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bersentuhan dengan permukaan bumi.

"Suka." Sehelai kelopak putih kembali tertarik oleh gravitasi menuju tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan yang cukup tebal.

"Tidak. Suka. Tidak." Kelopak terakhir menyusul helai-helai kelopak sebelumnya yang telah lebih dulu terjatuh ke atas tanah berlapis rerumputan.

Perempuan itu memejamkan mata emerald-nya, menghembuskan nafas panjang dan tertawa—akhirnya menyadari betapa klisenya hal yang saat ini ia lakukan. Ia terus tertawa sampai akhirnya tawa itu semakin lirih dan berubah menjadi isakan.

"Kau masih percaya pada ramalan kuno seperti itu, Sakura-chan?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Ia segera menghapus air mata di wajahnya dan memasang wajah merengut—merasa terganggu sekaligus terhibur.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura, namun lelaki _blonde_ itu tak menggubrisnya dan menurunkan tubuhnya, bersandar pada pohon besar di samping Sakura.

"Cobalah yang ini." Naruto mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya, beberapa kuntum bunga _dandelion_ ada di genggamannya.

"… _Dandelion_?" Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu mengerjap heran.

"Teme suka Sakura dan Naruto!" seru Naruto, lalu ia meniup salah satu bunga mungil itu sekuat tenaga dan hanya menyisakan tangkainya. "Kau lihat? Jawabannya ya, dattebayo!" Naruto kembali memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, lalu memberikan sekuntum _dandelion_ lain pada Sakura.

"Sasuke mencintai wanita lain." lirih Sakura, lalu ia meniup _dandelion_ itu. Hanya setengah dari bunga itu yang terbang dan melayang-layang, mengharap tempat yang layak untuk tumbuh.

"Itu berarti jawabannya tidak." Dengan sangat sok tahu, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura dalam hatinya. Sakura menghela nafas lega, lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Berikan aku satu lagi." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Bukankah semua pertanyaan Sakura telah terjawab? Tapi ia tetap menyerahkan satu-satunya _dandelion_ yang masih ada di genggamannya. Sakura tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya itu sebelum meraih bunga di tangannya, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari sepasang mata _cerulean_ di hadapannya.

"Sasuke adalah seorang _gay_." Mendadak, Naruto yang panik segera merebut tangkai bunga itu dari tangan Sakura dan berlari menjauhi perempuan itu.

"Narutooo! Kembalikan bunga itu!!" seru Sakura sambil melompat bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengejar Naruto yang hanya beberapa meter di depannya.

xxx

"Huachiiim!" Seorang lelaki berambut ayam bersin saat katana yang digenggamnya hanya berjarak 1 senti dari hidung lelaki lain berambut putih. Dirabanya hidung mancung kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha (?).

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya lelaki berambut putih tadi, namun Sasuke mengindahkan pertanyaan tak penting itu.

"… _Dandelion_?"

**--FIN--**

* * *

Huhuhu. Endingnya gaje banget. Udah lama ada idenya nih fic, tapi baru sempet buat sekarang… *pundung* Tapi lumayan deh, nambah-nambahin straight fic di fandom Naruto indo kan? Nyahahah.

Last fic saya sebelum benar-benar hiatus. Saya HIATUS nih, Ha-I-A-Te-U-eS, h14tU5! *ditampol* Yah, saya hiatus karena pengen giat belajar biar bisa maksa ortu buat masuk UNAIR! *ngelirik Dani* Doakan aku, Dan!! D8

Eh, bukan! Bukannya saya kena WB, tapi emang males dan gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Ini aja disempetin pas lagi gak dijejelin tugas, akhirnya selesai dalam waktu 3 jam-an, dipotong waktu makan sama tidur-tiduran *WTF!*, gak sempet diproofread T-T

Err—review?

**Kumiko AKA Panda,**

**August 17, 2009, 09.10 WIB**

**(672)**


End file.
